


Fleeting

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Leo turned the small box in his hand over and over.





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr on December 25, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Merry Christmas! I’ve brought you some angst! Hopefully your Christmas has been better than mine. I wouldn’t say mine was horrible, but it’s been such that I’ve felt down. I think this is the first fic I’ve actually written for this blog while sad. This has almost the exact same opening line as the “Secret Santa” fic. Honestly, I’d had the idea for this fic before I wrote that one, and had planned to revisit the idea as a sad one anyway… but it turned out much more sad than I’d initially planned because of my mood. Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy this piece of angst and may schadenfreude make your Christmas a happier one!

Leo turned the small package in his hand over and over. He didn’t know how explain what he was feeling. Was it numbness or sadness? The feeling was foreign to him, whatever it was, not quite exactly like anything else he’d ever felt before.

Two days ago, on the 23rd, he’d gotten in a horrific fight with his girlfriend. He supposed the tension had been building for a while. He’d commented on how he wished she didn’t complain so much about the cold with aegyo. From there, everything fell apart and every problem in their relationship spilled out. Things turned physical and by the time she’d stormed out, they were both sporting bruises to prove it. He hadn’t heard from her since.

Originally, they were both going to spend Christmas Eve with their friends and all of Christmas Day together. After the fight, he’d just moped around his apartment for the rest of the night. Yesterday, N had dragged him out and he spent the day with his group of five closest friends bumming around a store and singing karaoke while drinking.

He’d thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he’d still meet with his girlfriend on Christmas, that they’d make up and things would go back to normal. After all, what were relationships without their bumps? Every couple fought sometimes, and just because they’d never really fought before didn’t mean they would never fight. If nothing else, he’d thought the day would be spent making up rather than the romantic night at home with home cooked beef like he’d planned.

But it was 9PM and he was still alone. At around 10AM, he’d called her but she didn’t answer. He tried again at noon but still no response. It was around 4PM when he’d gotten the call from N. N had heard from a mutual friend of Leo’s girlfriend that there’d been an accident. She’d been on a bus with her early in the morning. Black ice on the road caused a car several meters in front of the bus to swerve and crash, taking out the bus and six other cars. The accident was bad—the bus and several of the cars had been mangled. A total of 10 people were killed immediately and 14 more were in critical condition in the hospital.

The accident had been on the news, but Leo never watched the news. He hadn’t even turned on the TV or gone on the internet. He’d just been sitting listening to music and wondering how to fix things between them.

He would have been at her bedside if there’d been one to be next to. Fate was cruel. Her friend had miraculously walked away with nothing but minor injuries. His girlfriend, on the other hand, had taken the brunt of the impact—died instantly.

There was nothing left to fix.

Their last words had been words of frustration and anger.

Leo felt the tears starting to spill out again as he thought about it. He’d been sobbing like a child on and off since he’d heard the news from N. He turned the small package in his hand over and over again.

Tonight was supposed to have been romantic. The expensive beef would go uncooked, the Christmas cake uneaten, and the ring that took him three long weeks to select unworn.

Life was fleeting.

Life was unfair.

Life was something he didn’t feel much like continuing as he realized the emotion he was feeling was some kind of mixture of regret and sorrow.

He didn’t know why she had been out with her friend that morning, but he had to wonder: If they hadn’t argued, if he’d never complained about her aegyo, would she have gotten on that bus? Would she be here in his arms right now?


End file.
